


latching onto you

by rurokun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is a pile of shit im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes a liking to the cute quirky guy who walks his dog down the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	latching onto you

It's a Saturday when Derek sees him walking his dog down the street. He knows this because Erica had taken him out to lunch and she was still wearing the same red jacket from the night before, meaning that she went to one of Lydia Martin's infamous stoplight parties. The fact that she had not changed out of it was something that he did not exactly want to ponder over while enjoying his slice of pepperoni pizza.

The important thing is that this guy was beautiful. Like, he should be ashamed of himself for being so excruciatingly pretty and fit and yeah, Derek kinda sort of felt his heart melt into a pile of goop when the guy stopped to let a young couple pet his dog.

Derek is completely and utterly fucked.

That probably wasn't the first time that the guy had walked his dog. Hell, he could have been walking his dog for the past semester (he still can't believe someone like that lives around his area) and Derek would not have noticed. Erica had just wanted to sit on the porch and play some board game or whatever, complaining about him being a homebody and a hermit that never leaves his house. He should probably thank Erica with a plate of his homemade chocolate peanut butter cookies.

Derek stares and gazes, but never gets up to talk to him. He tries desperately to make his presence unknown, hiding behind books or feigning intelligence by opening up a chess table (Don't get him wrong, he knows how to play, but that doesn't mean he's good at it). After a month of useless and stagnant tactics of creepy staring, Derek is about a thousand percent sure that it's just not meant to be between him and the beautiful honey eyed dog walker.

One day when he's sitting there, he actually falls asleep, because hey, it's a nice day so why the hell not. But then, he's being shaken awake, and he opens his eyes and holy shit, is he dreaming? Because it's the fit, pretty, honey eyed dog walker with those lips and hands and he's standing there and he has the biggest fucking grin and shit, Derek isn't going to make it.

“You're that guy.”

“I'm what guy?” Smooth Derek.

“That hot guy that I always see looking at me. I mean, I knew it because nobody ever reads a book right in front of their face. And when you played chess, you would mix up the chess pieces so yeah, it was kind of obvious,” the guy says, running a hand – with veins – through his hair. Derek is still blatantly in shock and it takes a minute for him to piece two and two together to realize that Stiles had actually seen him and knew the whole time and he is ready to just die of embarrassment.

He immediately stands up and mutters a quick apology before attempting to make an escape to his front door and locking himself in the house for the next two years but a hand reaches out to grab his wrist and he turns around, ducking his eyes and clenching his jaw.

“Oh, God, your ears are red, that's so fucking cute.”

He looks up to see the guy laughing a bit and notices that he's a little bit pink himself, and puts his hand out to introduce himself.

“Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek looks at this Stiles and thinks that maybe he's not trying to make fun of him or be a shit about this whole thing, which is awful because that just makes Derek like him more.

“Derek Hale.”

“Wait, Hale? Oh my, fuck, that's why you look so familiar. I have a Cora Hale in my advanced Calculus II class, is she your sister?”

“You're a second year?”

“Yeah, and you're probably in graduate school, am I right?”

“Um, yeah,” Derek mumbles and he is so fucked because there is no way that this guy is a sophomore in college, there is no fucking way in hell.

“Sorry for, you know, startling you when you woke up. It's just you were sleeping and I felt bad because you were in a really bad position to be sleeping, I should know because my dad usually falls asleep like that, and then he wakes up with horrible neck pains and please feel free to shut me up at any time.”

Derek grins at this. Rambling, that's a first for him. It's endearing, which is worse because if he thinks this is endearing he doesn't even want to imagine what else he could find just as endearing.

“I'm sorry for, you know, being creepy.”

“What, that? No way, dude. You're like, hotter than the surface of the sun, I'm flattered someone like you even wants to acknowledge my existence, let alone stare at me. Albeit most people would find it kind of odd, but that's okay, I like them odd.”

Derek still can't believe beyond a single doubt that the most attractive guy in the vicinity of this neighborhood is standing on his porch. And he just told Derek that was, 'hotter than the surface of the sun.'

"I am not hotter than the surface of the sun."

Stiles laughs at this, and he wants to hear every single word come out of his mouth. Fuck, he could recite a dictionary and Derek would get hot and bothered.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? It's kind of difficult to comprehend that you're even alive and moving, cause most people who look like you died in Ancient Greece."

"I should be telling you the same thing."

Stiles' eyes widen at this, and a deep blush begins staining his cheeks, spilling into his chest and Derek almost lets out a moan because he would love to see how far that blush goes. Then, Stiles lets out another laugh and it's only been five minutes and Derek is gone for this fucking kid.

"I don't have any classes today, so... coffee?"

"Yeah, yes. Coffee sounds great."

The two of them begin walking down the porch stairs and to the sidewalk before Stiles begins laughing again.

"What is it?"

"No, it's just... I can't believe you would try to read a book _right in front_ of your face."

"Shut up, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> this is as shitty as weak coffee im so sorry


End file.
